Wonder Land
by Auriala
Summary: All is well in Wonder Land for everyone but the Mad Hatter. And what of his dear Alice? How will he get her back after what he did to her? And how will she feel when she does go back? And where exactly has she been since her return from Wonder Land?
1. Missing Wonder Land

Wonder Land

Alice blinked up at her white washed ceiling. It was dark, maybe about midnight. She couldn't tell. Her room had no clock. Not since she broke the last one to pieces to use the glass to cut her wrists. The moon light shown down on her tiny sheet covered cot from the slit in her wall that was supposed to resemble a window. In fact, there wasn't much of anything in her thread bare room. They had taken everything from her hangers in her closet to the curtains on her windows. She was lucky she still had sheets to lie on. Her drawing materials had been taken away the day she had arrived. Apparently trying to stab someone with a pencil was a very bad idea. She had been reprimanded and locked in a cell for two hours without any contact at all. It hadn't bothered her much though. She rather liked being alone.

Ever since she had come home from Wonder Land she hadn't been the same. She had been cold and distant from every one. She loved no one now. Not even her own parents. In fact, they were the ones that brought her here to this hell hole. Oh how she missed her kitten. Poor Dinah, left all alone with no one to take care of her.

She looked mindlessly at the white ceiling and let herself wander back to Wonder Land. She looked again over all their faces. All of her friends; The March Hare, the Door Mouse, The White Rabbit, how she missed her, and of course her dear Mad Hatter.

As she thought about him his face showed up clearly in her mind. His beautiful feminine features, his long ebony hair, his alabaster skin; His perfectly shaped lips and glittering purple black eyes. How she longed for his touch once more to make her feel safe. To feel wanted. She missed him most of all.

A small tear fell down her ashen cheek and she sniffed lightly. She missed Wonder Land. She missed the only people who understood her. She missed The Mad Hatter; her Mad Hatter.

The Mad Hatter stared blankly up at the black and white twisted canopy of his bed. Sighing, he laid his hand on the now empty spot where she used to lie next to him those many nights not so long ago. He closed his eyes and reached up massage his face. He missed her dearly. He really thought he would be able to make her stay with him. To make her want to stay with him. He should have known though, just from what he had done to her that she wouldn't want to be within ten feet from him. He had defiled her, used her. It was all to keep her safe from the Queen and Cheshire cat but she didn't take it that way. She thought he had really meant to do it to her. She had even called him a rapist and a horrible person.

A single blood red tear fell down his face and stained his alabaster skin. His chest ached and he blamed it on his broken heart. She never would have left him if he had been good enough. She never would have left him if he could have convinced her that what he did saved her instead of hurting her.

"Dear Alice…" he started, his voice soft with pain, "I'm so sorry… I miss you so much. Please come back to me."

He used what little power he could muster to send that one simple message to her through the gap between the worlds and then let him self succumb to the torrents of tears that had threatened to fall the entire time he had been lying there.

Alice sighed and stood up form her cot. She was tired of lying around all day with nothing to do. She was tired of being labeled a psychotic. She was just plain tired. Staggering over to her window she placed her elbows down on the seal and laid her head in her hands. They had been courteous enough to leave it open to let in the fresh night breeze. Her room had been getting very stuffy lately. Whether or not it had been from her constant stressing or the heat outside she hadn't been sure. Either way she was very glad that they left her that one little comfort.

She looked up at the moon and cocked a half grin. The Mad Hatter would have loved the scene from the window. The moon was full and bright, almost as pale as his skin. The stars twinkled softly and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Oh Hatter…" she whispered, closing her eyes as a wave of the cool night breeze blew in her face.

_I'm so sorry, I miss you so much. Please come back to me…_

Alice jumped slightly as she felt the familiar caress of voice on her mind. She knew instantly who it was.

"Hatter!" she cried out, "Hatter please…are you here? Tell me!"

She waited for a response but got none. She was so sure it was him calling out to her from between the worlds.

"Hatter please call to me again! I know it's you!" Alice begged the empty night air in a sad voice.

Still nothing came to her. Tears formed on the brims of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was stronger then that, to let being alone get to her so.

_How can he leave me in the dark? He called to me, I know he did. Why won't he answer me back? _

Despite her best efforts the tears began to fall at the thought of being forgotten. Especially forgotten by the one she loved the most, or at least, thought she loved. She wasn't entirely sure what that feeling was anymore. It had been lost along with so many other things, left behind in Wonder Land, when she had come back.

"Hatter…How could you leave me? How could you!" she cried, burying her head in her arms to cover her tears from the all seeing moon. "How could you leave me in this place to die? To rot away forever without you here by me?"

For what seemed like hours she stood there crying her eyes out until they would shed no more tears. Her face felt swollen and her eyes burned from being cried dry and yet still the Hatter had not answered her. She felt it was almost hopeless.

The Hatter lay on his bed, covered in his bloody tears. There wasn't a spot on him or his bed that wasn't covered with the red liquid. He curled up in a ball and sniffed. There was nothing left in him. He couldn't cry anymore. He was starting to feel empty and sick all at the same time. She had not answered him. Then again perhaps she had forgotten how. Or she just didn't want anything more to do with him.

"Sweet Alice…Why would you abandon me so? I love you…" he whispered, sending it out over the gap before he no longer felt he had the energy.

Somehow he was going to get a hold of her. He needed her. Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't she see that he loved her; that he would do anything for her, even bleed, just to be with her and make her happy.

The Hatter coughed lightly to clear his throat and struggled with his almost limp body to stand up. He slowly made his way to his bathroom step by step catching himself on a wall or two as he went.

He got through the door and collapsed to his knees. There were so many memories lingering there. He looked to the tub and he felt his heart churn. There is where they had first made love. The very spot where she told him she loved him. He remembered how she looked, so beautiful with her red hair flung over one shoulder as she smiled down at him.

He tried once more to make it to the tub to get him self cleaned up but it was no use. All the energy in his body was gone. He lost all will to even try. She wasn't responding to him. She wanted nothing to do with him. His heart wrenched and he felt another wave of tears coming on followed by a wave of nausea that he had trouble controlling.

"Oh Alice…" he sobbed, letting his body hit the cold hard floor.

Alice whipped her sore eyes and looked out the window once more. Maybe he was calling her and she just couldn't hear him. Another wave of cool air wafted in and she felt a tingle in the back of her head. Then slowly it turned to a voice. An anguished voice that sounded like her Hatter.

She concentrated hard to hear what he was saying. Most of it was soft mumbles and nonsense but every now and then she would catch her name and hear him beg her to come back to him and answer him.

Concentrating harder she finally got all of her thoughts into one coherent strain of sentences.

"_Hatter, I'm here. I'm here. It's me Alice. I'm here in Valley Vista. They put me here! I can't get out. Please Hatter, come find me! Come save me! Get me out of here. I want to come back, I miss Wonder Land, I miss the White Rabbit, I miss the March Hare, I miss you Hatter! I miss you most of all! Please help me!_"

The Hatter stopped shaking and raised his head to her voice. Her voice! She was calling to him. She needed help. The poor thing had been locked away in some sort of torture room from the sounds of things.

"_Alice, Alice, please answer me if you can hear me_!" he said quickly so as not to lose the link they had.

"_Hatter? Hatter! I'm here! I'm here… Please don't leave me again!_"

"_I'm not going to leave you! Listen, I'm going to find you…My dear sweet Alice, I will find you..., _"The Hatter sent to her just as the line faded away.

His heart leaped with joy. She wanted to see him again. She missed him! She missed Wonder Land! He managed to slowly get him self up from the floor and to the tub. He needed to be clean when he went to see her. It would do no good showing up and letting her know he had been crying. It would only worry her more and from the sounds of things, she had been through enough worry to last her a life time.

Drawing the hot water he watched the steam rise to the ceiling and watched it fog the mirror. He smiled when he saw the familiar letters that appeared there when ever he took a bath.

_I love you Hatter,_

_Love,_

_Your Alice_

Every time he saw those words he knew for sure deep in his heart that they had been meant to be together ever since there first meeting those many years ago. She had been such a little thing, so weak and helpless against the bullies but now she was seventeen and much stronger and definitely able to fend for herself when need be. She had proved that many times while forced to be out on her own in the Dark Forest.

Gently he lowered himself into the hot water, sighing as he felt every muscle in his body relax. He had been so tense lately. Most of it due to stress he assumed. Laying his head back in the water he watched as the blood colored the water red. His tears were being washed away along with the melancholy on his soul for he was finally getting his love back. His Alice.

Alice jumped up from her window and squealed. She was elated! He was coming to rescue her! To take her away from the hell she had been put in by her misunderstanding parents. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it. Then holding it out in front of her she started to waltz. Anyone looking in on here would think she were some sort of nut case for dancing with a pillow. Of course, that's why they had put her in this horrid place anyway, because they all thought she was a nut case.

Humming a little tune she spun around in a circle one last time before sitting back down on her cot. Now all she had to do was wait, which was going to be the hardest part of all.

She longed for his touch and his silky voice to soothe her mood and make her feel at home once more.

The moonlight shone down on her and she smiled up at it.

"You see," she told it grinning, "I told you all would work out."


	2. Finding Alice

Ch. 2

The Hatter ran a brush through his long ebony hair and smiled in the mirror. The only thing he was missing now was his white top hat. His entire out fit was pure white, from his tux to his shoes. The only black on him was his hair and his lips. He left the mask off now. Thanks to Alice he no longer felt that he needed to cover his face.

There had never really been anything wrong with it, other then the fact that he despised his eyes. Now he looked at his eyes in a different light. Alice had said they were unique and interesting so he let himself show them off.

Putting on his hat he walked away from the full length mirror that was by his bed and out into the living quarters. He was ready to go. The White Rabbit was sitting outside waiting for him. He had asked for some help in retrieving Alice. He wasn't sure how hard it was going to be to get her out of the hell she had been forced into.

"Good day Rabbit!" he said, waving to the tall young woman with long white rabbit ears.

"Good day." She replied, waving back.

Seconds later the March Hare came running up the path to the house.

The Hatter stepped outside to greet him.

"Hello dear friend." The Hatter said politely.

The Mach Hare nodded in response. Ever since the Cheshire Cat had cut out his tongue he hadn't been able to speak.

"Are we ready then?" The Hatter asked with a slight nod of his head.

"Yes, I believe so. Oh Hatter! I'm so excited! She's coming home!" The White Rabbit said joyfully.

"You have no idea, dear Rabbit, you have no idea." Hatter said closing his eyes before he could shed the tears that threatened to fall.

"Let's go then!" Rabbit said, taking a running leap back down the path and toward the forest.

The Hatter and the March Hare followed suit and let the White Rabbit lead the way. She knew her way better then they did any way. She even knew the short cuts considering she was always running a tad behind on the time.

_Soon, my sweet Alice, soon you will be back with me and all will be well again, _the Hatter thought as they crossed the first bridge that led down the path and out of the forest.

Alice lie in bed as the nurses looked her over. She was used to this by now. Her "daily" check up is what they called it. Every day at noon before lunch they would come in and check her heart rate, her color, and her temperature. They wanted to make sure she was staying healthy. At least, that's what they were telling her. She had no choice but to deal with it. If she was good, she got to go outside for an hour or so.

"Well, you seem to be doing well." The nurse she knew as Maggie said softly.

Alice just nodded.

"Poor thing, let's get you some food then shall we? You must be starved. You hardly touched your breakfast this morning." Maggie said, twirling her bright red curly hair around her finger like a small child.

There was an innocence about her that made Alice trust her most out of all the other nurses. She seemed to understand her more then the others. She was most definitely nicer to her then the others ever were. At least she tried to hold a conversation with her. Alice knew it was rude of her to remain quiet but she just couldn't think of the right things to tell the nurse. She was probably the only one that thought that Alice was remotely sane. She didn't want to change that by saying something that may sound too obsured for the ignorant to understand.

Maggie left the room for no more then a moment and came right back with a tray full of steaming chicken and noodles and a thing of mashed potatoes.

Alice smiled when she saw the food. It was her favorite meal in the whole hospital and it always seemed that whenever Maggie tended to her she got it. That just made her like the nurse even more then she already did.

Walking over to Alice Maggie set the food down on her make shift table.

"Here you go. I know how much you love this meal so I special ordered it for ya." Maggie said, winking as she sat down next to her.

Alice smiled and picked up her fork and began eating, taking only small bites to make the meal last.

"So tell me Alice, what did you dream about last night? Was it Wonder Land again?"

Alice nodded and looked up at the nurse with a sad expression on her face.

"It's okay Alice, you can talk to me. I won't tell any one. Your secrets are safe with me. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here, all you have to do is ask." Maggie said, smiling.

Alice just nodded. She didn't want to worry the poor nurse. At least this one was being sincere, unlike the other one, nurse what's-her-face that went and told her doctor the minute she had finished telling her about the Mad Hatter and everything they had done together. Of course the doctor just thought that it had been some horrible childhood memory caused by her uncle or something like that. She never really paid much attention to him any more.

"Well, I'm off. But just remember, if you ever need to talk, call for me." Maggie said, ruffling Alice's hair as she stood up.

Alice smiled and waved as the young woman left the room. She really was a nice woman. Too bad she couldn't tell her anything. She was sure that Maggie would have loved to hear about Wonder Land and all her adventures there.

Finishing her meal she set her plate aside and walked to her window. The sun was shining bright and it was a beautiful day but all she could find herself thinking about was the Mad Hatter and when he was coming to rescue her.

"_Hatter… I miss you so. How much longer do I have to wait in this place before you come to save me?_" She mind sent.

"_Not much longer my sweet Alice. This I promise you. We are on our way, the White Rabbit, the March Hare and I. We are coming to rescue you._"

Alice smiled. She loved being able to talk to him through her mind. It saved her so much trouble of talking out loud and making people skeptical about her mental state.

"_Hatter, please hurry. I do miss you so…I can hardly stand this place._" Alice sobbed mentally.

"_I know my dear. I know. I miss you as well. I will get you out of there._"

A tendril of sadness flowed over the line to her and she got but only a taste of what he truly felt.

"_Please hurry…and do tell the Rabbit and Hare that I say hello and wish them a good day will you?_"

"_Yes my sweet Alice, I will tell them. Now get some rest. You seem tired._"

"_I am, very much so but I can't sleep well. I do not feel comfortable here. I will stay awake and wait for you my love._"

"_Very well, I will see you soon._"

Alice smiled and closed the link between them. She was really getting the hang of this mind speech thing. It really was helping her. Especially now since she was speaking to him again.


	3. Down the Rabbit's hole

Ch. 3

Alice strolled around the garden for a few hours before they called her back inside. She hadn't had contact with the Hatter since they she had last cut off from him. She trusted him to find her as soon as he could. Maggie walked up to Alice and wrapped a long blue blanket around her shoulders.

"It's getting a bit chilly out, you may want this." she said, patting Alice on the head.

"Maggie, why can't you be my aide everyday?" Alice asked her politely.

"Oh sweetie, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. You see, we nurses go where we are told to go. I have no choice but to go where I am instructed. Believe you me, though," Maggie said bending down next to Alice so she could whisper to her, "I would love to be your aide everyday." With that Maggie winked and led Alice back inside for her evening meal and check up.

The Hatter walked in circles impatiently waiting for the White Rabbit to find her hole.

"Oh! I know it was around here somewhere! It didn't just disappear!" she fumed, hopping around the bush for the third time.

"Perhaps it has and we just need to go to another spot. Could you think of anywhere else that the hole could have materialized?" Hatter asked, tapping his fingers on his crossed arms.

"Hmmm." Rabbit thought for a moment then her eyes lit up.

"I got it! Follow me!" she squealed, hopping away down another path that seemed to appear out of nowhere to their left.

The Hatter and the March Hare followed her deeper into the forest and stopped halfway down the path.

"Here it is!" Rabbit exclaimed, pushing back a bush branch to reveal a rather large hole in the middle of a clearing.

"Finally!" The Hatter sighed, "Can we go now?"

"Yup! Just find out where Alice is right this moment and then off we go!" Rabbit said happily.

"_Alice? Are you there?_" the Hatter reached out through the barrier, trying to connect his mind to hers once again.

Alice had just finished her meal when a small whisper entered her head. Then it grew louder. It was her Hatter.

"_I'm here love. What's wrong?_"

"_Nothing, sweet Alice, nothing is wrong. We just need to know where you are. Rabbit has found the hole that we are going to use to enter your world._"

Alice jumped from her bed and happily danced around the room. It wasn't going to be long now and they would be back together, the way they should have been from the beginning.

"_I'm back in my room, love. They put me back in my room. There is no one here right now but they will be coming soon so please hurry!_"

"_We are doing the best we can, my sweet. I will see you before the end of night fall. I promise you that._"

With that the line cut off again and Alice had to force herself to be calm. She was finally getting back to Wonder Land. She couldn't wait to see all her friends again, and to see her Hatter. She had missed him so, so much over the past few months. Nothing could stop her from getting to him now.

The Hatter grinned and patted Rabbit on the shoulder.

"So I take it you've found out where she is?" Rabbit asked excitedly.

"Exactly. She's in her room in a place called Valley Vista. Now I just need you to tell me how this works." the Hatter said, examining the hole in the ground.

"You just think of the place you want to go, in your case the other world. Then imagine the person you want to see, Alice. And then hold onto those thoughts and hop in. It will automatically take you there. Nifty little things these holes, the only good thing left from The Case if you ask me." Rabbit explained.

The Hatter nodded. "I'll be back then. I can use mist to travel back."

The March Hare smiled and patted the Hatter on the back.

"Thank you dear friend, I shall return soon, Alice in hand."

With that the Hatter closed his eyes and visualized the one he loved, his Alice, and hopped down the hole, never letting her face leave his mind.


	4. Real World

Ch. 4

Alice sat on her cot curled up in the blanket that Nurse Maggie had given her outside. It was getting to be dusk and she still hadn't heard from the Hatter. He had said he was coming to get her so of course she believed him but he was taking such a long time. Perhaps, she thought, he had lost track of time at one of the March Hare's tea parties again, like he used to do all the time, as he had frequently told her, before Wonder Land had become such a mess. Perhaps, everything was finally back to normal and he had forgotten that he had even spoken to her.

No, that was a stupid thought. If he had forgotten he never would have contacted her in the first place.

Sighing, she pulled the blanket closer to her and watched the far corner of her room, hoping to see the Hatter's outline in the darkness, come to take her away from this place.

The Hatter felt himself falling, farther and farther, almost like it would never end. Colors flashed before his eyes, bright oranges and pinks, blues, purples, and even aqua's. Odd shapes and illusions too. Scenes from a now happy Wonderland filled his and made him smile. Alice had really changed everything for Wonderland. In fact, she had changed everything for him as well.

Without warning the colors disappeared and there was nothing but black. He knew he was getting close when the pull of the other world became stronger and he could feel the cold damp air on his skin.

He felt his body become like mist and materialize in a dark room with nothing but a small white cot and an open barred off window. He felt his body jerk when he saw her lying there, covered up in a quilt in a little ball. Her eyes were closed, like she had fallen asleep. His heart started to pound and he felt his steps shake as he made his way over to his sleep beauty.

"Alice, are you up?" he whispered softly. Hours must have past here when it had only been a few minutes back in Wonderland.

Alice didn't stir. She was most definitely asleep. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

Her eyes fluttered open and the minute she saw his outline she jumped up and hugged him, squeezing him for everything she had.

"Oh Hatter! I knew you would come for me!" she said as quietly as she could. She didn't want anyone outside of her room to know what was going on.

The Hatter wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Alice, my sweet Alice, everything will be okay now." he said soothingly.

She looked up at him and smiled, seeing that he hadn't been wearing his mask.

"Come, let's go back to Wonderland. Everyone is waiting for you." he said, loosing his grip but still keeping his arms around her slimmer then normal waist.

She obviously hadn't been eating right. He intended to fix that problem the minute they returned.

Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, let's go. I'm ready." she said softly, burying her head into his chest.

She felt a cold mist creep across her skin and knew that they were quickly dissolving from the real world. Her world, she corrected herself, because Wonder Land was real too.


	5. Awake

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. Almost instantly she realized where she was. Hatter's room. She sat up and inspected herself. She had been dressed in a white nightgown with fur trimming and tucked into fresh white silk sheets with a black comforter on top. There was a small clock set up beside the bed so she could tell what time it was. 6:30 p.m., she had slept almost all the next day away. It didn't surprise her though, she had been through more in the last few months then she had ever been put through when she was in Wonderland the first time.

She could hear running water in the background and she stood up from the bed and made her way to the king sized bathroom that was connected to the room. As she had expected, The Hatter was running warm bathwater and setting out towels for her. He looked up only for a moment and smiled.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Alice just nodded. There wasn't much she could say at the moment. She must have passed out when they had arrived and he had once again taken care of her. Thank you wouldn't have been enough.

"The bathwater is ready, and there are clean towels on the counter. Once you're done you can come to the dining hall and you can eat all you like. They kept you horribly underfed in the god awful place." He said, making a grotesque face.

Alice smiled and walked up to him giving him a hug.

"I don't exactly know how to thank you. This is the second time you've come to my rescue." She said, looking up at him.

He smiled, a thin wisp of sadness crossing his eyes.

"No thanks are in order, my dear Alice. I did it because I love you. That's all the reason I need."

She nodded her head at that and buried her face in his chest and held tighter. He didn't stop her, in fact he just let her hold him. It had been a very difficult few months for her and anything that gave her comfort he was readily willing to give. After a few minutes he gently led her to the tub and started to undress her. She didn't try to help; she just let him do what he was the best at, taking care of things.

Even more carefully he helped her step down into the tub of warm water and let her set herself on one of the "chairs" in the bathtub. She sighed in pleasure as the water started to melt away her aches in her muscles from those months in the asylum. It had been so long since she was able to have a warm bath all to herself.

The Hatter smiled when he saw her body relax. _Finally_, he thought, _she's home where she belongs_.

As The Hatter turned to leave he heard her small voice, was it so weak now?

"Thank you."

The Hatter turned and smiled to her once more.

"You're welcome. Now, clean up and then come to eat. You look like you haven't eaten in years instead of months."

With that he left her to her whims.


	6. First Night Home

Ch.6

She lay in bed that night with The Hatter, her Hatter, content and full. The meal had been splendid, all sorts of crumpets, pies, meats, breads, soups and drinks to choose from. The Hatter had even invited all her old friends to come and enjoy the meal with her. They had spent hours catching up on the events that had passed since she had left. Wonderland, she had been told, was doing wonderfully, and everything was almost back to the way it was. It was still going to take some time to re-grow the grass on the Milky White Plains but other then the occasional thunderstorm everything was in good order. The Cheshire Cat had been put to death by the Queen herself and all his minions chased down and "taken care of", which from what she figured meant slaughtered.

She felt his arm, strong and warm, wrap around her waist and pull her closer, rousing her from her thoughts. She cuddled up closer to him and looked up into his beautiful dark violet orbs. So dark in fact, that they were almost black.

"I hope you're feeling much better?" The Hatter said, as more of a question then a statement.

Alice nodded her head and reached up to plant a small but tender kiss on his cheek.

"I am. Thank you." she said, her voice still a bit weak.

The Hatter nuzzled her neck and took in the scent of her. How he had missed the simple things about her. The way she smelled, the way she laughed at him when he made a complete fool of himself, even her smile, though infrequent as it might (and very well could) be now.

Carefully he ran his hand down her arm. When his fingers slid across her wrist he stopped and raised her arm up to the light. Small scars ran from one side of her wrist to the other. He looked down into Alice's eyes and found small tear forming in her beautiful green orbs.

"Oh Alice," he said softly, pulling her closer to him.

"I wish I could have done something, anything to help you."

"You did help me. You got me out of there and back where I belong." She whispered, burying her face in his chest.

The Hatter had nothing to say to that so he just held her close and kissed the top of her head. Things in her world must have been worse for her then he had originally thought.

They lay like that for hours, and he continued to hold her even after she fell asleep. It wasn't until three in the morning that he too drifted off to sleep, still holding her in his arms.


	7. White Rabbit's Disappearance

Weeks passed in Wonderland and the Hatter watched as Alice regained her strength and, he noted, her happiness. She smiled a lot more now and laughed more frequently as well. She thoroughly enjoyed the company of the March Hare and the White Rabbit. Everyday the three of them would venture out for an afternoon walk. It didn't matter what the weather was, they would faithfully follow the path out into the woods and back again. It always gave the Hatter enough time prepare their lunch. When they returned he would have it sitting out on the table, all of it steaming hot and ready for eating. Things were going so well for all of them, most especially Alice, and the Hatter was glad for it.

Sitting in his armchair by the fire, the Hatter read a book while Alice and the White Rabbit played a game of chess in the corner. He smiled as they laughed over the mistakes they both had made. Finally their game ended and the White Rabbit bid them fair well.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer Rabbit?" Alice asked, setting the chess pieces back into place.

"Oh yes, it's getting very late and I'm already late enough getting home as is." she replied, putting on her coat.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Have a safe trip Rabbit!" Alice said, showing her to the door and waving goodbye as the White Rabbit hopped away down the path.

Shutting the door behind her, Alice made her way to the empty chair across from the Hatter's. Slumping down she let out a small sigh. The Hatter looked up from his book and smiled.

"Something the matter my sweet?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just been a long day is all." she said with a grin.

The Hatter set his book down on the table and one of his mechanical spiders came and picked it up. At first these servants had scared Alice, them being so foreign to her, but after a time she had learned that they could be quite useful and that they wouldn't hurt a fly, unless you told it to of course.

The Hatter stood up and reached out for Alice's hands.

"Come, I know just what you need." he said, pulling her up.

Alice smiled. He always knew just what to say to her.

She followed him calmly as he led her down their usual corridor to his bedroom. Upon entering his chamber, he spun around and pinned her back, shutting the door as he did so.

Alice let out an "oomph" sound as she hit the door.

Rabbit walked down the path humming a little tune to herself. She had taken this path a million times so she thought nothing of it when a shadow jumped from one tree to another.

Suddenly, something hard crashed in to her head and she fell to the ground half dazed. What ever it was hit her again, knocking her unconscious. Three more shadows came out from behind near by trees and picked up Rabbits limp body and carried her off in to the woods.

The Hatter reached out and gently grabbed Alice's chin, making her look up at him. He smiled slyly and took off his hat, throwing it across the room. Alice gulped, not from fear but from excitement. She knew exactly what the Hatter was thinking. In an almost painful slowness the Hatter leaned down and brought his lips to hers in a soft, warm kiss.

Alice sighed and pressed herself in to his body, gently twirling his long ebony hair between her fingers. He started to unbutton the shirt she had borrowed from him, planting tiny kisses along her jaw line and neck. Finally her shirt was gone and he had full access to her small, firm breasts.

Alice moaned as the Hatter started to fondle her left breast, teasing the nipple with his fingertips. Her moans only turned him on more and he started on her right breast, kissing lower on her neck and collar bone. Slowly his hands moved lower and he reached down her jeans finding her hot and wet. Carefully he slipped a finger in and moved it around. Alice let out a whimper of pleasure and grabbed his arms tightly.

He removed his hand and took his jacket and shirt off revealing a lightly muscled chest and stomach. Alice ran her hand down his abs and pressed herself closer to him.

"Oh Alice," the Hatter whispered in her ear.

"It's been so long. I had almost forgotten what you felt like."

Alice moaned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's move this to the bed." the Hatter breathed, kissing her jaw and neck softly.

Alice nodded and let him lead her to the large king sized bed in the center of his room.

Rabbit awoke in a dark room. She could barley see two feet in front of her. Sitting up she gave her eyes time to adjust and she took a better look around. She caught the faint outline of bars. She had been locked in a cage, or a dungeon cell.

Her Majesty, the Queen of the Ace of Spades sat on her throne and looked in to the glowing orb set in front of her.

"Show me the White Rabbit." she spoke calmly.

Almost instantly a vision swirled around in the fog of the orb, settling on a clear image of Rabbit sitting in her cell.

"Perfect." the Queen said menacingly, an evil grin sliding across her face.


End file.
